Marabunta Grande
Marabunta Grande |game = V |game2 = O |image = MS13.jpg |color = darkblue |locations = El Burro Heights Vespucci Beach (night) Grand Senora Desert (business) East Vinewood Drain Canal (night) |type = Salvadoran Street Gang |enemies = Varrios Los Aztecas Los Santos Vagos Ballas Rednecks Trevor Philips Enterprises O'Neil Brothers Motorcycle Clubs |members = Frederico Nathan |colors = Blue and white |businesses = Drug Trafficking/Manufacturing Weapons Trafficking Other Contraband |weapons = Knife Pistol Micro SMG SMG Machine Gun Pump Shotgun Assault Rifle Minigun Sniper Rifle Molotov Cocktails |cars = Tornado Peyote Manana Rebel Emperor Buzzard Cuban 800 |leader = Unknown |affiliations =The Lost MC }} The Marabunta Grande is a Salvadoran gang in Grand Theft Auto V. Description They are heavily involved in drug trafficking and are currently at war with the Mexican gang Varrios Los Aztecas over the drug trade, drug trafficking and arms trafficking in Blaine County. Weazel News also reported that a recent shootout occurred between the two gangs in the Grand Senora Desert. Events of Grand Theft Auto Online In GTA Online, the Marabunta Grande appears in certain gang attacks. The Marabunta are shown as the gang with the best weapons, as they attack with AK-47s, SMGs and even Sniper Rifles. Defeating them in five Gang Attacks within one session will result in a bounty being placed on the player's head. A threatening text message from an unknown person will appear: "You're in trouble now. Bitch!". They also appear in the mission Potshot, where their van gets stolen by the player. They also appear in resupply missions for the marijuana business, as they come into conflict with motorcycle clubs. Events of Grand Theft Auto V The Marabunta Grande appears for the first time during the mission Father/Son, where Jimmy tries to impress Michael by selling his boat to them. They, however, decide to steal it with a truck, with Jimmy still onboard. Michael and Franklin chase them on the highway, and Franklin jumps onto the boat to get Jimmy out, while Michael shoots the Marabunta Grande members on it. At some point, after Franklin and Jimmy safely return to Michael's car, the car's motor breaks down due to bullet damage, allowing the Marabunta Grande to get away with the boat. They appear later in the air arms trafficking side mission where they are bringing weapons by sea and moving them out by rail, Oscar orders Trevor to destroy their containers and boats. In the ground arms trafficking side mission, the Marabunta Grande appears twice, both missions where they try to steal packages from Trevor. Territory Marabunta Grande members can be found in their territory of East Los Santos specifically El Burro Heights, and have another set in Vespucci Beach. They can also be found hanging out in the sewers, specifically in East Vinewood near Mirror Park, and in La Mesa, directly east of Northern Rancho. They are mostly active at night, and often seen in groups, standing on the sidewalks or sitting on porches. Marabunta Grande members are very territorial, and will attack if provoked. Appearance Members of the Marabunta Grande can be easily identified by their full-face tattoos and bandannas on their heads, faces necks and wrists. Younger members wear modern urban apparel while the older members dress in more classic cholo-style clothing. Their dominant color is blue. Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Father/Son ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Potshot *Gang Attacks Biker *Resupply Arena War * Repo - Burn Rate * Repo - Sasquashed Gallery Marabuntamember.jpg|Marabunta Grande gang member. MaraBuntagangbanger.jpg|Marabunta Grande gang member. Maragangmember.jpg|Marabunta Grande gang member. 0_0MQAJROMT.jpg|Marabunta Grande member. marabuntagangsters.jpg|Marabunta Grande gang members in El Burro Heights. Marabunta.jpg|Marabunta Grande gang member in El Burro Heights. 0_0 (12.jpg|Member at Vespucci Beach. dj5jd.jpg|Marabunta Grande gang member in the sewers near Mirror Park. weashdshhs.jpg|Marabunta Grande gang member in Mirror Park sewers. sehsx.jpg|Marabunta Grande OG gang member in El Burro Heights. Here Comes The Pain.jpg|Marabunta Grande OG in El Burro Heights. MarabuntaGrande-GTAV-night.jpg|Marabunta Grande gang members. mbg2.jpg|Marabunta Grande in El Burro Heights. mbg.jpg|Marabunta Grande in El Burro Heights. untitled 7.png|Marabunta Grande gang members in Vespucci Beach. vespucci beach.jpg|At Vespucci Beach. sdshsh.jpg|Marabunta Grande gang members engaging in combat. Families owned.jpg|Marabunta Grande members attack a Families member. Grande.jpg|Marabunta Grande Gang members in El Burro Heights. Trivia *They are based on the Mara Salvatrucha (MS-13). *"Marabuntas" are gangs originating in the USA which expanded to Central American countries such as El Salvador, Honduras and Guatemala. *During the Prison Break - Plane mission, Agent 14 says to the Velum pilot that three custom officers died from spider bites after opening a Marabunta Grande shipment of untaxed cocobolo wood. Navigation pl:Marabunta Grande ru:Марабунта Гранде uk:Марабунта Ґранде Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V Category:Gangs in GTA Online Category:Street Gangs Category:Latino Gangs